Auto Theft First Response
Auto Theft First Response is an Auto Theft spin off. It takes place in December 2015 after the Rivalry Ark, and one month before the Inspector Ark. It is another spin off game of the original Auto Theft, much like Auto Theft Agency Wars. The three protagonists are Edwin, a hispanic LSPD officer, Glendal, a returning character from the Inspector Ark and undercover cop secretly a part of the Ballas, and Ardal, a member of the SWAT. Players can arrest NPCs and assist police in fighting crime. The mission Station Defence is the end of the First Response story, but the upcoming Ramsbottom addition is the climax of the entire Jimmy Era for Auto Theft, so both are considered as endings. Gameplay As well as being able to arrest citizens and fight crimes, the player can freely switch between the three characters at any given moment after the first mission, and can never obtain a wanted level. Glendal will not be attacked by citizens of Grove Street if he shoots there, however, the ballas rottwillers still do. Edwin and Ardal will however be attacked by members of grove street if any action is caused. At the police station, the player can recruit Jazzy, or another playable character to accompany them on freeroam. Glendal is also able to recruit Sweet from the Ballas. Also at the police station, the player can interact with other officers and engage in conversation. The player can stop citizens in the street and Ask for ID, give citations or warnings, and can call in backup from local forces or a swat team. Glendal genuinely likes Edwin, but dislikes Ardal, who dislikes him in return. Ardal hates Glendal even more after mission 5, but shows concern when he finds out Glendal has been kidnapped. When Ardal rescues Glendal, they begin to show a strong friendship. Oversights *If the player is playing as Ardal or Edwin, and recruits Glendal at the station to accompany him, and then causes a shootout at Grove street, Glendal will still participate, with grove street members fighting him back. *If Glendal recruits Sweet and other protagonists to accompany him, they will not arise any suspiscion. Missions Missions go in the rotation order of Edwin, Ardal then Glendal, except towards the end. Core Missions #The Foundry - Edwin 1/9/16 #Blimp scene - Ardal 12/9/16 #Gang investigation - Glendal 10/10/16 #Yan - Edwin 10/10/16 #Mission Row - Ardal 10/10/16 #Capolivaro - Glendal 10/10/16 #Further Evidence - Edwin 10/10/16 #Revelation - Ardal 28/10/16 #Saving Glendal - Glendal/Ardal 7/11/16 #Station Defence - Ardal 8/11/16 Additional Missions # PDOS Attack On September 15th 2016, the Auto theft Servers came under attack from a Permanent Denial of Service attack, preventing online play and the release of new episodes. BCGGames revealed on October 9th that the servers will be back online at 00:00 AM GMT on October 10th, and five new episodes of First Response will be released the same day. Plot First Response occurs in the original timeline, but is impacted by the reformed timeline. Original Timeline Plot Sent to investigate suspiscious behaviour at a foundry in south Los Santos, Ardal, a swat member and Edwin, an LSPD rookie, clear out a members of a hispanic gang and reach a room housing Lester Crest, who has a large metalic tube attacthed to his head. In agony, Lester screams in pain before being deemed on drugs by the officers and detained. Lester claims to be a man named Kirk Morrison, who has been held captive for two weeks and has just had his body switched with the real Lester. Edwin and Ardal takes him to the police station and arrest him in the small jail beneath the building. Hours later, Ardal assists Edwin in securing a blimp carrying drugs from the same gang back to the airport. Pursued by the gang, the officers track them down and end them. When Glendal arrives on duty, he is sent by Ardal to talk to Lester in his cell, forcing him to reveal details on the hispanic gang. Lester/Kirk informs Glendal that the nescessary information resides on a plane heading for the Airport, prompting Glendal to pursue it. Glendal locates the plane landing on the runway, and steals it from the pilot before taking it to the military base. The Military base leader promises to conduct a search in the plane to look for evidence toward the hispanic gang. Edwin then crosses paths with a homeless man offering him drugs, much to Edwin's displeasure, who arrests him. As they head for the police station, the duo are ambushed by the hispanic gang. The homeless man, named Yan, aids Edwin in holding them off. An injured gang member confirms Yan's statement that he has been drugged by them. With this revelation, Yan is released by Edwin. Following the inspection of the plane delivered to the military base, the military base leader summons Ardal to see the discovered files for himself, learning of a planned attack on the police force by the hispanic gang, and the use of advanced technology allowing Ardal to conclude the reality of the Kirk/Lester body switch. The military base leader tells Ardal that the hispanic gang are known as the Zeros and their leader is Brad Capolivaro. The zeros are a powerful gang and the leader possesses a secret identity, allowing him to fund weapons and machinery for the gang. In search of help, Ardal calls Edwin, only to discover he is suspended from the force. Ardal resorts to consulting to Glendal for assistance, and the two travel to the Zeros foundry. Whilst stealthily traversing through the facility, the two discover two guards up some stairs. With the use of supressed weapons, Ardal instructs Glendal to kill one guard, while he kills the other. Ardal is successful, but Glendal only wounds his (presumably purposely in an attempt to get Ardal killed), and in retalitation, the wounded zero guard blasts the barrell next to Ardal, forcing him off the balcony and alerting the zeros of their presense, thus breaking out a large battle. Though Ardal and Glendal survive, Brad and the machinery are all evacuated before the duo could intercept, and they decide to return to the station. Now off duty, Glendal and Sweet set out to discover Brad Capolivaro's secret identity, and search the police database to find the home of Tony Capollivaro. The duo breach his home and search his laptop, when a silhoutted figure grabs Sweet and injects him silently, before smashing Glendal across his face with a fire extinguisher, leaving the two without memory of anything that just occured. Edwin, now back on duty, meets with Yan and Kirk Morrison to travel to the foundry in hopes of jogging their memories on Brad. However, before they arrive, Edwin is called by the police force to stop a criminal resisting arrest. Edwin pursues the car through the state before finally killing the two inside. He discovers the two are part of the zeros, one of whom Kirk recognizes. Kirk gives Edwin a picture of his former body, and collects pieces of paper from the dead zero member which he hands to Ardal. Ardal examines the paper to see a picture of the military base, believing the zeros are planning to attack it and alerts the military leader. The other piece is from Brad asking the zero member to come to the factory at a certain time as he has kidnapped Glendal, alerting Ardal of Glendal's whereabouts, and sets out to rescue him. Glendal is held hostage at the foundry and tortured by a zero member, who is just about to kill him via injection, only for Ardal to breach the building, kill him and save Glendal. Ardal then apologizes and offers his friendship to Glendal, which he accepts, but Glendal explains to Sweet (who escaped whereever he was held hostage), that in spite of his newly formed family-like friendships with Edwin and Ardal, he will remains loyal to the Ballas and prioritize them. Later, Glendal is callled upon by Ardal to help with the ongoing Zero ambush on the police station. At the police station, Kirk Morrison, having adjusted to Lester's body and with a jogged memory, reveals Brad drives a Red Zentorno around the city, to which Yan points out, prompting Ardal to pursue it, whilst Glendal, Edwin and other LSPD members fend off the station. During a hefty chase, the county sheriff orders Ardal to stop his pursuit, which he refuses. The sheriff sets the local police forces on Ardal (giving the player a 4 star wanted level, the only time one can be claimed in the game). Eventually, Ardal damages Brad's car, forcing him to retreat on foot, but to no avail. Ardal wounds Brad and unmasks him, discovering he is the military base leader. As Brad slowly but surely meets his demise, Ardal is cornered off by the police, and out of options, surrenders. Hours later, the zeros foundry is bombed, and with Brad dead, the gang lose funding thus crippling the gang in terms of members and their technology. The remnants of the gang are led by Tony Capolivaro. At the police station, the sheriff, despite the fact Ardal stopped the Zeros' master plan, expells him from the force and evicts him from the state as a result of disobeying a direct order. While leaving San Andreas, Ardal says his final goodbyes to Edwin and Glendal through his phone, where Glendal, now with trust in Ardal, almost reveals his secret, but doesn't due to time constraints. Glendal also contacts Edwin, and the two reconcile. He almost reveals his secret in trust, but ultimately refrains. The End Reformed Timeline Michael Ramsbottom's travels throughout time at will result in paradoxes and extreme weather. Secrets *If the player goes to Trevor's trailer, they can pick up a book. If read in the pause menu, a morse code message is shown. **.-- --- .-. -.. / .... .- ... / .. - --..-- / - .... . .-. . / .. ... / --- -. . / -- .- -. / --- ..- - / - .... . .-. . / .-- .... --- / .... --- .-.. -.. ... / - .... . / ... . -.-. .-. . - / - --- / - .. -- . / - .-. .- ...- . .-.. --..-- / .- -. -.. / .... .- ... / -.-. .... .- -. --. . -.. / - .... . / -.-. --- ..- .-. ... . / --- ..-. / .... .. ... - --- .-. -.-- / .. - ... . .-.. ..-. .-.-.- / .... . / .-- . -. - / -- .. ... ... .. -. --. / .. -. / ..--- ----- .---- ...-- --..-- / .- -. -.. / .. ... / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / --- ..- - / - .... . .-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ***This translates to WORD HAS IT, THERE IS ONE MAN OUT THERE WHO HOLDS THE SECRET TO TIME TRAVEL, AND HAS CHANGED THE COURSE OF HISTORY ITSELF. HE WENT MISSING IN 2013, AND IS STILL OUT THERE... ****This is a reference to Michael Ramsbottom and his actions in the Time Travel Ark, hinting he survived its events and is still changing history to his liking. *It's been stated that the final mission "Station Defence" isn't the end of FR as a whole, and there is still more upcoming content. **It's most likely the extra content will be about Michael Ramsbotton.